Intentar NO amarte
by Tifa the killer
Summary: Tenerla tan lejos, no poder verla, besarla o tocarla. ¿Que sirtucaion tan problematica, no?


**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo a una pareja que también me encanta; el Shikatema.**

**Lamento la tardanza pero hice este Fanfic con todo mi amor para ti.**

**Este es un regalo para TemariAckerman06**

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Intentar NO amarte**

Tenerla tan lejos, no poder verla, besarla, tocarla, abrazarla… Simplemente desesperante.

Pero tenía que soportar al menos 2 meses para poder volver verla, y en cuanto eso ocurría podía estar con ella y oírla decirle "Baka", aunque él quisiera oírla decir un "Te amo".

Sin embargo después su corazón recibe millones de kunai al verla marcharse por otros 2 meses más.

¿Cómo puede alguien pedir más?

Pero si hay una pastilla que le ayude a olvidar Dios sabe que no la ha encontrado todavía. Pero está muriendo por ella.

Y trata de no amarla, pues ella ya es de alguien más, pero cada vez que la recuerda sabe que no puede dejar de hacerlo pues su corazón se volvió de aquella mujer.

Trata de no necesitarla, pues sabe que las veces que ella viene son por trabajo, cosa que lastima su pobre corazón.

Y en la lucha de no amarla, de olvidarla, de no necesitarla, de odiarla; solo logra amarla más.

Este tipo de dolor, sólo el tiempo se lo lleva, sabe muy bien que él no puede hacer nada para romper ese compromiso a menos de que quiera estallar la 5° guerra ninja, cosa que comenzaba a considerar ya que haría lo que fuera para estar con ella.

Y ya no puede estar en la Torre Hokage, en el Ramen, en la Barbacoa o en cualquier otro lado ya que el ah estado en todos lados con ella y al estar ahí recuerda sus sonrisas.

Es por eso que es más difícil olvidarla.

Pero después de todo él tuvo la culpa, él la dejó ir, él dejó que otro la enamorara.

¿Problemático, verdad? Así es, Shikamaru Nara estaba en una situación bastante problemática; se había enamorado de Temari Sabakuno, mujer comprometida con el descendiente de una familia de Suna.

Shikamaru estaba en el piso del campo de entrenamiento de Konoha pensando cosas como esas, dándole vueltas a esa situación pensando en que hubiera pasado si él no la hubiera dejado ir ¿Temari aun estaría con él? ¿O aquel compromiso era simplemente inevitable? ¿Fue algo que él hice? ¿Había alguien más desde antes? Se sentó suelo.

—Ya vi por qué dicen que valores lo que tienes. Por qué lo puedes perder. De un momento a otro eso que tantos valoras se te puede ser arrebatado—miró sus manos—O simplemente puedes dejarlo ir sin saber que algún día sufrirás por él.

El aire era su fiel compañero en ese momento, el que limpiaba sus lágrimas y el que lo abrazaba en el intento de evitar que el mismo se culpara de su cruel destino…

No contaba con que alguien más lo miraba con el corazón en la mano, aquella persona también luchaba contra el mismo destino que él.

—Kami-sama, me odias ¿cierto? Tú sabes muy bien que lo amo… rayos amo demasiado a esa mujer y esto es tan problemático, ¿Por qué rayos se me ocurre enamorarme de ella cuando ella ya no puede ser mía? Yo solo quiero abrazarla y decirle "Te amo" de la forma en que mi corazón me lo dicte.

Aquellas palabras rompían el corazón de ese "alguien" que observaba atentamente a Shikamaru.

— ¡Dios! Yo solo intento no amarla pero se ve tan lejos esa posibilidad. Intento no necesitarla pero eso me desgarra. ¿Cómo se ve el lado positivo tirado en el suelo? Yo sigo intentando, pero no se para que…

—Yo tampoco lo sé, Shikamaru.

Una voz entre cortada habló en la en la oscuridad. Shikamaru volteo.

Las lágrimas querían salir de aquella chica rubia que comenzaba a caminar hacia él, en ese mismo momento supo que sus sentimientos hacia la chica era más que correspondidos. Se situó al lado de él y miro la luna.

— ¡Temari! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Vaya, cuanto te alegra verme…

— ¿Qué necesitas, mujer?—preguntó secamente Shikamaru.

—No necesito nada, quiero decirte algo.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Temari le miro, sus ojos estaban nublosos a causa de las lágrimas, tomo con sus manos la mano del joven al lado de él y hablo.

—Esta noche me muero por decirte... Que tratar de no amarte solo se fue alejando, tratando de no necesitarte me está desgarrando. Ahora veo el lado positivo, de por lo que estamos luchando. Y si nos limitamos a no seguir intentando, no podríamos ser mucho más. —dijo Temari entrecortadamente a causa de estar conteniéndose.

—Temari…

— Yo vendría por ti, pero solo si tú me lo dijeras, lucharía por ti, mentiría, daría mi vida por ti, todo es verdad…

Shikamaru se volteó y limpio una lagrima que salía de los ojos de Temari.

Verla tan débil, a su merced y sobre todo, saber que ella también lo ama lo motivo a acercársele.

Vio esos ojos que tanto lo hipnotizaban…

Cerró sus ojos…

Se acercó a sus labios…

Y los beso, tierna y dulcemente.

—Sabes, esto es problemático; estas comprometida, yo no puedo…—dijo Shikamaru después de separarse de ella.

—Se te olvido que mi hermano es el Kazekage.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes.

—Creí que tú ya no…

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo Temari, aún me arrepiento.

Temari sonrió y deposito un beso en los labios de Shikamaru.

—Te amo, Baka.

—Yo también, mujer problemática

**Okey, lo bueno es que llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco su interés en este Fic.**

**Algo atrasado pero aquí está tu regalo ¡felicidades Tem!**

**Nos leemos luego, matta nee.**


End file.
